


Seasons for (No) Change

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: At first her hero worship was cute, if odd. Then it was worrying. So Yoruichi left her behind, only to find she had not grown as expected. A retelling of Sui Feng and Yoruichi's relationship and conflict in the Soul Society arc through four haiku.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Seasons for (No) Change

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote Sui Feng a series of four haiku depicting this tale, I wanted to try my hand at a series of four showing Yoruichi's side of matters.

Spring has arisen–  
A cat’s bustling kingdom,  
And its little bee.

–

The summer drags on–  
A shadow follows in step,  
Without its own soul

–

Fall has descended–  
Cut made quick, measured just once,  
So the shade can grow

–

The winter has come–  
Wasps without their queen die quick,  
Not knowing themselves 


End file.
